


Memorial

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Memorial

Title: Memorial  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's challenge: #123: Remember the Fallen  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: N/A.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Memorial

~

Careworn hands traced names carved into the memorial stone, faltering as they encountered certain ones. The man flipped grey-streaked brown hair out of his eyes and sighed.

“I should have known I would find you here,” a sardonic voice said.

Remus shrugged. “It's hard to forget them. They were my friends, our friends, Severus.”

Severus stepped close. “I’m not suggesting that you should forget,” he murmured. “Just realize everyone has to move on sometime.”

Remus nodded, and with one last lingering glance, took Severus' hand and let him lead him away from the war memorial, from memories of fallen heroes.

~

Remus didn't see the couple coming up behind them, but the man, who could have been a younger version of him, did a double take as Remus and Severus faded from sight.

“All right?” Victoire asked softly.

Teddy nodded. “I thought I saw...” He shook his head. “Sorry, it's just hard, you know?”

She nodded, slipping her hand into his. “That's why I like to come here with you,” she said. “It feels as if your father is here watching over you.”

Teddy considered the figure he would have sworn he’d seen just moments before and smiled. “Yes, it does.”

~


End file.
